


Moose Are Often Considered Quite Virile

by Euryale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antlers, Crack fiction from outside perspective, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cursed Sam, Dean Prays, F/M, First Kiss, Frottage, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Impala Sex, M/M, Magical Moose Rut, Masturbation, Monster of the Week, Phone Sex, Rutting, Sexual Frustration, Transformation, Virgin Castiel, fremdschamen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euryale/pseuds/Euryale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon destroying a magical cairn, Sam becomes the new loci for the wild, spirit energy of a bull moose. With sexy results!<br/>Dean, Cas and Jody Mills all try to run damage control for him during this special time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cas. Man, you gotta help me out here. He had freaking HORNS growing out of his head.”  
Dean whispered urgently to Cas on the phone, checking the cabinets and drawers for hex bags in the small hunting cabin’s kitchen they were holed up in.

“Were they covered in velvet?” Cas sounded way too calm and conversational for this situation. But then again, that’s why he was the first person Dean thought of to call when their job had gone south.

“What the Hell kind of question is that? They were horns! One on either side, just hidden by his stupid hair.”

“I ask because I’d like to know the form of the spiritual energy that was tied to the cairn you disturbed.” Just last night in fact. He and Sam had been drawn to the area due to strange reports about entire houses going missing; replaced overnight by forest.

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t let me mess with them too much. Maybe fuzzy? Does that help?”

“I believe so. He isn’t growing horns, Dean. I believe Sam is growing antlers.”

\-----

Dean knocked on the door to the small bedroom. It had thickly woven blankets hanging on the wall over the bed depicting a cliche wolf with its head thrown back in a howl against a woodsy nightscape.

Sam was sitting, hunched over at the end of the bed. He picked at the pills of wool that had formed on the blanket with age, tossing them at the bar of light let in from the door.  
He looked up to meet Dean’s stare, unsure if this was too serious to joke about or just another indignity of the job. 

Dean couldn’t help but notice the narrow antler buds which were longer now and slightly curving out then up. So much for hiding in Sam’s hair.

“It’s not terrible. We’ve seen terrible and this isn’t it. It’s not a demon thing either. You uh. I talked to Cas and he thinks. Uh.” Dean stalled, trying to come up with a way for this to sound less stupid out loud. Eventually he steals Cas’ terminology. “He thinks you’re becoming like unto a moose.”

The incredulous look on Sam’s face was half hilarious, but Dean’s protective side didn’t want to upset Sam more than he had to. “Or maybe an elk!” He said, raising his hands to pacify the worried look.

“Oh my God, Dean! I’m not getting picky about WHAT ginormous deer I’m turning into. How do we STOP it?” Sam leapt up and began pacing the small room. “Did Cas say how to stop it? What even caused it?” He pushed his fingers back through his long hair and winced as they got stuck on the velvety protrusions. Those things were way more tender than they should be.

“Not turning into, Sammy. Becoming like unto. It’s uh. You basically got pumped full of the wild magic that was suppose to be tied to that pile of rocks you messed up. It’ll wear off. And in the mean time we just lay low and watch some tv. Okay?” 

He led a reluctant Sam out to the kitchen and sat him down while he started making tomato rice soup.

\----

Dean woke to the clattering of pots and a strange mix of food smells. He pulled himself up on the couch and called out in the direction of the kitchen.

“Hey. Dude. Little early, isn’t it? Sammy?”

Dean stood up and stretched out, straightening his slept-in clothes before shuffling over to the light.

“Hey, do you need some hel--oly crap.” Dean froze in the doorway as Sam froze from pulling a pizza from the oven. His antlers came out about a foot on either side of his head now, still sporting the velvety fuzz that almost matched the color of his hair. He was wearing a jogging tank top, basketball shorts and looked covered in sweat.

“Yeah, I know. They’re bigger. But it’s a good news, bad news deal,” said Sam. “Good news is, it seems like it’s just the antlers. I mean, assuming they don’t leave bald marks once they fall out this whole thing could have been a lot worse.”

Dean watches him clamor around the messy kitchen, a little hesitant to get too close lest he get smacked by Sam’s magical headgear. How much food was he making?

“Did you go out for a run or something? Not offense man, but you kinda stink. Also, if I only got my four hours, how many did you get?” Dean helped himself to some bacon laying out on a paper towel. 

“I haven’t gone to bed yet. I don’t know. I just felt too pumped up. As curses go, Dean, this isn’t terrible.” Sam manages a smile before ducking into a slice of pizza. 

\-----

“Hello Dean.”

Dean’s insides did a little flip of surprise at being caught off guard in the forest as he turned to face Cas. He loved how much sincerity Cas always managed to jam into those two words. There was always a moment just before Dean spoke that he’d consider how he might try to respond with equal meaning. But instead all he came up with was, “Jeeze Cas. Do we have to get you a bell?”

“I apologize. I arrived as soon as I could. How is he Dean?” Cas squints, looking at Dean with such intensity; such importance that Dean can’t help but lose track of whatever brush off answer he had in mind.

“He’s not sleeping. And he hasn’t stopped eating since this started. Also kinda moody?”

“I can take a look at him. I may not be able to make it go away but I can make sure he gets through this safely. I won’t leave either of you.” Cas nods minutely, then looks up at Dean from under his eyebrows.

“And, how are you, Dean?”

Dean just nods and licks his lips, mind curiously empty but for a buzzing noise. As curses go, this isn’t terrible.

\-----

“This is terrible!” bellowed Sam from behind the bathroom door.

Dean and Cas were crowded together, listening from the other side of the closed door. “Sam, are you using the toothbrush like I told you?”

“Better not be my toothbrush.”

“God, Dean! I will buy you a new toothbrush and yes, Cas. I’m using it but this itches and stings. Ugh. And there are chunks.”

Cas looks to Dean in the dim light, their faces only inches apart. Dean is trusting Cas to help with Sam. With his family. Dean’s expression is so open, he knows he must succeed and prove to Dean that his trust is well founded.

“Sam. I’d like you to let me in. Timing can be important in these matters.”

“Cas, don’t come i--”  


“Sammy, we’re not twelve. If the angel says you need a check up, you drop trow and cough.”

Dean pushed the door open, flooding the hallway with light. Sam is in the process of hastily yanking a towel around himself and covering his obvious erection. In his hand is a blood stained toothbrush, which leads their eyes up and up to the huge rack of moose antlers that Sam is sporting. Shredded flaps of thin skin still hang in places, trading the velvet for the classic shine of hardened antler.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

\-----

“Sam, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Moose are often considered quite virile. I notice a physical change in your muscle mass and levels of testosterone as well.”

The level of uncomfortable that Dean had hit was unbelievable. He was sitting next to Cas on the couch with Cas’ hand on his knee in a show of angelic comfort or possibly to stop Dean's knee from bouncing. Sitting across from them was Sam, shirtless; in sweatpants with a pillow in his lap to hide his little problem. Oh, and then there was the fully formed rack of antlers.

“Yeah, well. A day and a half of virile is not my idea of a good time. I can’t rest, I can’t think. It’s like I just hear my heartbeat, and ugh. How long again is this supposed to last?”

“Have you, you know. Tried clearing the pipes?” Dean felt every bit the uncomfortable parent in a doctor’s office. Only the one supposed to be playing the doctor was Cas. Dr Castiel. He looked over at those blue eyes and dark hair, briefly wondering how Cas would look in a white lab coat instead of the trench.

“What do you think? A day and a HALF Dean.” His anger turned to tired frustration. “I just, I don’t know if flying solo is going to work. I feel crazy pent up. Maybe. Maybe there’s some way, if we could just go into town.”

“And what? Pick up a cat girl at the bar? You’re not thinking straight.”

“That’s just it, Dean” Sam gave a frustrated laugh. “I’m NOT thinking straight. I’ve been humping my mattress into oblivious and trying to pick fights with someone’s lawn furniture and oh God. You have to promise me.”

Sam leaned forward, looking suddenly terrified. “If I get worse. You have to promise me. You won’t let me call Becky.”

Cas and Dean both nod seriously.

\-----

“Give me my freaking phone, jerk!”

Dean was full body slammed into the wall, antlers stuck into the wood on either side of his head. Since headbutting didn’t seem like a good option, Dean jammed his knee into Sam’s groin, not sure who would have it worse. Sam getting kneed or him knowing that Sam was still hard despite fighting with his brother.

Dean slipped away as Sam crumpled to the floor and Dean decided he’d file this whole thing as brain bleach material. “I’m not going to do that to you, Sammy. You're just going to use it to call Becky.”

“It. Ugh. It makes sense Dean. She knows who we are, what we do. She’ll come.” Sam was panting on the floor, quickly recovering and starting to make those awful bellowing noises again.

“Go outside and beat up a tree or something. I'll make a few calls. And I don’t ever want to hear you say the words “she’ll come” in regards to Becky again. Go!”

Sam seemed to be battling with some internal instinct to smash the other male who was standing in the way of him mating, but managed to direct it at kicking the door off the hinges and stomping out into the forest.

Dean picked through his contacts, then hit send and listened for an answer.

“Yeah, hey. Listen, I am sorry to have to ask this, like, you have NO idea how sorry, but… how much do you know about moose?”

\----


	2. Chapter 2

Dean again found himself sitting on the couch, knee touching Castiel’s knee. It seemed like he and Cas were trying to form a united front while they lay this impossible situation out for Jody. 

“So, what? You dragged me out here for a booty call?”

“Jody, we called you because we’re desperate. And you SAID if there was ever anything you could do to-” Dean cut himself off as Jody’s eye twitched. 

“Dean’s phrasing aside, I believe there may be other benefits to simply having a female presence around.” Cas looked to Dean from the corner of his eye before going on. “Dean mentioned that you are somewhat familiar with the behavior of bull moose during rut, correct?”

Jody nodded, eyeing them both dubiously. Dean couldn’t help but notice her cool posture and sharp gaze. She looked every bit the hunter now, decked out in an army drab canvas jacket and flannel shirt.

“A great deal of a bull moose’s energies go towards staking a territorial claim, fighting off other males and protecting his harem. We think if you jus-”

“Harem? Have fun with that, fellas.” She got to her feet, slinging her duffel over her shoulder just in time to see the wild figure stalking up to the entrance. The door itself was already missing and the frame had several splintered gashes. 

Sam stepped into the porch light, breath hot enough to steam in the cool Autumn night. Jody gaped at his powerful arms held at his side, hands clenched into fists. His hair never looked quite so wild or mane-like and while there was plenty more to look at (holy crap, they weren’t kidding about the antlers), she found herself making some “uhhhh” noises while trying to avoid staring at his chest.

“THIS is why you wanted me out of the way?! So you could get to her before she even has a CHANCE to choose?” Dean blinks in confusion at the accusation, then looks to Jody who seems just as baffled.

“She can’t be just another one of your FLINGS, Dean. I won’t let you!” Sam snarled and lunged through the doorway, or he would have if his antlers had cleared the frame. He made a frustrated noise, trying to unstick himself. Clearly this is where the scuff marks had come from.

Jody looked on in surreal clarity as the younger brother yanked himself free, back-handed the chair she had been sitting in only moments ago across the room and cleared the coffee table in one final leap at his brother. 

\----

Dean opened his eyes, half surprised the jagged edges of those antlers weren’t ready to take his head off. Instead, he’s met with a face full of Cas. Cas with his chapped, parted lips and deep blue eyes. Cas' elbows were resting on the wooden floor, hands carefully cupping the underside of Dean’s head.

“Are you okay, Dean?” His gravely voice and sincere eyes give Dean pause to actually take stock of his body for possible injuries. Big mistake. He quickly becomes aware that his damn bowlegs are parted and Cas is laid out on top of him. Squished on top is a better term, as though Cas weighed as much as three guys. Weight just pinning his hips to the floor as he and Cas share breaths.

Dean nods, looking to find his voice again. “Yeah. M’good. And Sammy?”  
“He’s currently passed out on top of us.” Cas again opens his mouth, furrowing his brows before adding, “He’s very heavy.”

The extra weight is dragged off the pair but Dean can’t seem to find the right words to play this off and return them to their regularly scheduled platonic-programming. 

“Cas. We talked about this.” Cas looked down to Dean’s mouth, then pursed his lips and nodded. Very gently, he removed his hands from the back of Dean’s head, sending chills across Dean’s scalp and neck. Dean could almost forget they have an audience and that it’s not perfectly natural to let your male angel friend lay on top of you so comfortably. But then Cas is pushing up and away, finally righting himself before offering a hand down to Dean.

“My apologies.” Dean just nods minutely to Cas, making himself let go of the Cas’ warm hand the moment he stands.

“I know he’s been skipping out on sleep, but anyone mind explaining why he chose now for naptime?” Jody nudged the sleepy moose with her boot in explanation, exposing two orange tufts sticking out of his side. Then, for added impact she picks up the gun and pats it.

“You carry a tranq gun?” Dean frowned and knelt down to yank the needles out. He may be a hormone soaked moose but he’s still Dean’s little brother.

“You don’t?” replied Jody, looking unimpressed at the display. “Look, it was the fastest way to diffuse this whole thing.” She managed to look somewhat contrite as Sam made a rather pitiful moan, hand motioning her down to his level, which is to say face-plant-on-the-floor level.

He seemed to have calmed down enough to recognize it was Jody there, swallowing before trying to speak.

“S’a good call, Jody. You’re smart.” Sam nodded seriously. Jody huffs out a laugh and ruffles his hair, pleased to see he's thinking clearly again. Sam just lights up like Christmas at the touch, encouraged to continue. “You’re smart, Jody. Smart and pretty too.” 

Okay, not terrible. A little doofy but Dean could see Sam’s entire demeanor change to that of affectionate rather than violent. Dean and Cas both held their breath as Sam reached out his hand to Jody’s face. Sam - Sam booped her nose, complete with a goofy smile and sound effect. 

Jody blinked at him, then huffs another laugh. “Aw Hell.”

\----


	3. Chapter 3

Jody sat cross-legged outside on a wool blanket, the same blanket in fact that they decided to steal off the wall of the bedroom with Dean’s assurance that “They really didn’t want to use the other one.” 

The birds were chirping as she half read her book; attention split while babysitting the giant moose man currently hugging her shoulders from behind.

“Seriously, Jody. Thank you for not leaving. I feel way more like myself now.” Sam smiled and rubbed his cheek on her hair before resting his chin on top of her head. 

“Oh, yeah. Completely normal.” She looks up, able to see the edges of his rack of antlers.

“No, really! Ask me anything. I can think so much clearer.” Sam’s arms hug her as he wiggles right against her lower back, legs tucked on the outside of her knees - and yep, that’s what she thinks it is pressed against her. Lord, how young was he again? 

“I could tell you the exact center of the world’s biggest devil trap or about Title 35 Chapter 11 code for Sioux Falls.” The darn moose man sounds so optimistic about his returned intellect that she can’t quite bring herself to shoot him down.

“Wait, the persons held liable from injuries sustained while intoxicated?” 

“Yeah, it seemed like a good thing brush up on.” He huffs out a laugh, sounding utterly content to talk; yet, his hands were smoothing down the front of her shirt, hugging her close while he lazily rolled his hips against her butt. 

“You ever think about law, Sam?” She tried to keep him focused, knowing this was purely a waiting game until the magic dissipated. Her hands found his and she redirected them to just hugging around her middle.

“Honestly? I kinda feel like - like I owe everyone around me more than going back to plan A.” He squeezed her middle gently, tilting his head down to slowly inhale just behind her ear. She shivered and pulled away from the heat of his bare chest. Guess shirts were sort of out of the question for him now.

“Let’s switch. How about that, Sammich?”

Sam just grinned, looking up at her as she stood and moved to sit behind him, book forgotten. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Hands in my hands. There we go.” She nearly face-palmed at having to use her “mom voice”.

\----

 

“It’s just emBARRASSING, man! I mean, look at him out there!” Dean pointed to Sam laying his head and antlers down in Jody’s crossed-legged lap, looking up at her like she hung the moon.

“You’re embarrassed by acts of intimacy. Why? I thought you enjoyed viewing such things.”

“Porn Cas. And not with my brother! Cas, he’s throwing himself at her. He gets a little weird around girls on his good days. But this. This is just painful to watch.” 

Cas stared at Dean for a moment before uttering a low and gravelly, “Fremdschamen.”

“Godzundheit.” 

“It means to feel shame on behalf of someone you care about, Dean.” He tilts his head, stepping closer, as though Dean’s human behavior is worth careful consideration. “Dean, what’s so wrong with expressing interest in someone you love?”

Dean’s heart fluttered wildly in his chest at hearing those words but he forced himself to explain this as plainly for Cas as possible. Just because his body was going haywire from absolutely no ‘me time’ doesn’t mean he needs to confuse the guy. 

“It’s not supposed to be one sided. There’s supposed to be some mystery about how they feel.”

“How do they know how they feel about each other without discussing it? Please.” Cas frowned in thought, then nodded to the couch and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder to guide him there. Guess it was Human 101 with the angel. Okay.

“Well, there’s the obvious flirting.” Dean paused a moment, catching the subtle frown on Cas' lips. “But that’s just the surface stuff. There has to be chemistry. Something both people can feel.”

“Like dilation of the pupils and increased blood flow to genitals.”

Dean tucked his wrists in between his knees, opening and closing his mouth like a fish a few times, before continuing. “Sure. Like those things. Uh, but there are other things too. They both get comfortable with casual touches. Like they’re upping the ante of what’s okay.”

Cas nods and scoots a little closer as though he considers Dean’s word on flirting to be law. Kind of cute, actually. Taking him so seriously instead of reminding him of his long list of burned bridges. “What else, Dean?” 

“Okay, so there’s shared interests. Sure, you can be hot but what if you only eat kale, or something?”

“Kale in moderation. Understood. I uh. I find this very -interesting-, Dean.” Cas looked up at him so sincerely, like having this conversation here with Dean was truly the only place he wanted to be in all of God’s creation. 

And there it was again. Butterflies had invaded his stomach and he searched his go-to jokes to ease some tension. He smacked Cas’ shoulder and grinned.

“Hey. Anytime, buddy. We might still get you laid.”

Cas sighs and looks 100% done with Dean. “I have to go take care of something.”

\-----


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and encouraging words. Feel free to let me know which parts you like or want to see more of.

Dean was suffering. He was used to tight quarters but there was usually always a place to retreat to at a motel, even if it was a bar or his Baby. But here, there was no where he could get away to for some “quality time” without someone barging through or appearing out of no where.

He waited until he heard Jody in the kitchen. If she was there, Sam must be too and he could sneak in a shower. He bolted for the hall that led to the bathroom, only to run into Sam’s chest.

“Watch where you’re going, Dean!” 

Sam was an unmovable, angry mass. His shoulders and antlers took up the narrow hallway and try as Dean might, he couldn’t slip past.

“Come on, Sammy. I just gotta use the bathroom. I’m not here to steal your woman.” Dean blinked and gestured for Sam to get on with it, but Sam steadfastly glared and remained standing there.

“Sam, are YOU using the bathroom?”

“No.” Sam’s brow was knit, trying to reason this out. He didn’t need the bathroom but he wasn’t sure if he should give it to Dean.

“So, move it so someone else can!” Reason wasn’t winning as Sam had decided this was -his- hallway.

“Shouldn’t you be following Jody like a puppy anyway?” Dean said, smirking spitefully.

Sam’s expression changed to equal parts hopeful and remorseful, glancing to the kitchen. “She uh. She said she needed a few minutes of alone time.”

“Jody?!” Dean called out, loud enough for her to hear. “Can you call Sam? He’s going all Black Knight in here.”

Sam’s frown darkened as he stepped closer into Dean’s space.

“Sam? Don’t fight with your brother. Dean, don’t antagonize him.” She calls from the other room. There’s a tense moment when neither brother moves.

“Sam! I need you in the kitchen!” Jody calls a moment later. Sam lights up, hopeful smile back to his face as he turns to his side to slip past Dean. “I’m coming!”

\----

Dean tore off his shirt and tossed it along with his boots toward the door. It didn’t lock but at least there would be a roadblock of clothes to stop anyone from accidentally barging in on him. Though, the thought of Cas doing that was somewhat appealing. Hm. There’s an idea.

Cas obliterating that door while Dean stared at his reflection in the mirror, touching himself?

Yeah, that could work as some inspiration to go on. Dean watched himself lick his lips in the mirror, then looked down at his growing erection. It has just started to strain the front of his jeans, trapped to the left. 

‘Is this what you do when you think of me, Dean?’ Fantasy Castiel would say, standing in the door with shadows of wings cast behind him. Dean’s erection visibly swelled beneath the fabric as he palmed himself, becoming just a little painful. 

He unzips hastily and readjusts himself so that his head is hidden just below the fabric line. Then he stares back at his own reflection. Huh, cheeks are flushed, pupils wide. Never really paid attention to that stuff before. 

‘You should show me some respect.’ Fantasy Cas steps forward menacingly as Dean tries to replicate some of the pressure he'd felt when Cas' hips were resting on his. He cups himself, squeezing gently at the base. He was fully hard now, head poking past the band of his underwear and precome smeared messily against his stomach. Would Cas like this? Be angry?

The thought occurs to him, what could Cas even do about if he did find out? Scenarios fill his mind.

Fantasy Cas making him stop? No. No fun. Fantasy Cas making him continue and grinding against him from behind? 

A spark of energy and lust zinged through him as he arched forward, hand reaching out to steady himself on the lip of the sink. He spent a moment just staring at his own reflection; pink, parted lips. Yeah, that had been the right reaction. Cas reaching something deep inside.

Fantasy Cas would force Dean’s hand to free himself of the underwear and take the first long stroke down his erection. ‘I fell for you, Dean. I gave everything for you. I decide how this ends.’

Dean just nods in agreement at his own reflection, panting as he imagines Cas setting the pace while his hand does the work. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but this is going WAY faster than usual. The same old tension builds behind his hips, breath coming faster. 

Fantasy Cas would lean in from behind, using that phenomenal sex voice right in Dean’s ear. “I put you back together, Dean. I know how to take you apart.”

Dean throws his head back, enjoying the idea of Cas having that power to make him feel. Yeah. That’s something an angel could do, right? Use his Grace to make Dean feel all sorts of things.

‘Do you feel my Grace filling you, Dean? Do you feel that spear of pleasure?’

Logically, Dean knew it was just his quickening pace and excellent fantasy skills that were sending those electrical zings up his legs and stomach, but he couldn’t help but imagine that Cas was directly stimulating his prostate. His knees felt weak and he could hear himself whine as he swirled his thumb around the slick head. There. Now he was wet enough to really thrust into his fist. 

‘Faster Dean. More, Dean. I want more. Give me more, Dean.’ The imagined voice of Cas demanding and groaning into Dean’s ear sent him over the edge. His whole body seemed to tighten before spilling over his hand and onto the mirror. 

He watched the evidence of his spent energies drip down the glass, flushed face looking back at himself. The words kept ringing in his ears. I want more. Give me more, Dean. The post orgasmic glow filled him but over powering that was the same warm, butterfly mess in his core. He felt excited and hopeful. Warm and fuzzy. 

More, huh? Why did that idea make him so happy? 

\-----


	5. Chapter 5

"What I don’t understand is how you get so much crap in your hair.” 

Afternoon found Jody and Sam back outside, enjoying the warmth of the sun and crispness to the air. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even really notice it anymore.” Sam grinned as Jody went about picking little sticks and flecks of leaves out of Sam’s hair. Sometimes flowers and once even a wayward bee.

“Yeah, well I do. I’m the one who has to look at you.” She wet her thumb and cleaned a smudge of dirt from his brow.

Sam bit his lip and stepped a little closer into Jody’s space. His warm hands were gently running up and down her upper arms. “Yeah, but. You don’t mind, do you. Looking at me, I mean.” It sounded less like a question than she’s entirely comfortable with.

Jody took a step back only to knock her heel of her boot into a tree stump. She looked down, then stepped back onto the stump, gaining a couple feet to smirk down at Sam.

“You’re okay, I suppose. For a short stack.” She flicked her gaze down his toned body, then settled back on his warm, hazel eyes. Her heart was beating faster, something inside her telling her this was a bad idea. Was she flirting with him? Trying to poke him for a response she knew he couldn’t control?

Sam flared his nostrils and she could only guess at the strange mix of signals his brain was getting. 

“How about we try for the same height?” Sam wrapped his arms around Jody’s middle and before she knew it, she was lifted up then set back down to straddle Sam’s thigh. He must be resting his foot on the stump.

“Whoopsy daisy.” Jody grabbed Sam’s arms to keep herself balanced. “Same height is good. Just don’t tell anyone I said whoopsy daisy. I have guns and I know where you sleep.” Sam laughed at this for some reason. “What? Don’t believe me?”

“No, no. It’s just. I said pretty much the same thing once. But my secrets were much better than whoopsy daisy.” Sam wrapped his arms around her middle, rocking her closer to him.

“Is that so?” Jody was quickly losing her ability for witty banter. Sam’s leg was surprisingly well muscled and tensed; tucked right between her legs. Making matters worse was that all her weight was being shifted front to back with Sam’s rocking.

“Mm. But I don’t want to talk about me.” Sam leveled his stare at Jody as he continued rocking her front to back on his leg. He had to know. He was doing this on purpose. 

“What do you want to talk about, Sam?” Her cheeks were flushed and she knew it, which somehow made this worse. Just because he was a little younger didn’t mean a girl couldn’t appreciate the situation, could it? 

“I think you smell amazing. Right now, especially. I can’t. I can’t seem to get enough.” Sam slipped his hands under Jody’s tank top, fingers surging up to her shoulder blades. He ducks his head to the side, careful not to hit her with his antlers as he inhales, and kisses her neck. 

Jody’s mind just about shuts down, only hearing this strange whooshing in her ears that she thinks might be her heartbeat or their combined breathing. Her hands push against against his chest and he moans hotly against her ear, eager to rock her forward again. 

“Sam.” Jody places a rather tentative kiss on his cheek. “I need you to look at me, Sam. I need you, okay?”

He nods and pulls back enough to look at her. Something triumphant thrills him when he sees how aroused she is. He can feel how aroused she is, just under those ridiculous pants that he needs to get her out of.

“Sam, I can’t do this.” Her words didn’t make a whole lot of sense. She was doing just fine in Sam’s mind. 

“Course you can, Jody. We both deserve to be happy, right? I need this. I need you.”  
His hands slid down to grasp at her backside and pull her in as his erection grinds against her thigh.

“Whoa, boy. I’m sorry, Sam. I want you; I really do. But.” She looks at him seriously, then shakes her head. “Sam, can someone who is intoxicated give consent for sexual acts?”

Sam furrowed his brow, trying to reason this out. His expression falls and he looks at her with the saddest puppy eyes in the world.

“You can’t have sex with me until I’m better?”

She just nods sternly. Instead of arguing the point, Sam storms off, leaving her standing on the stump alone.

\-----


	6. Chapter 6

“Is this straight, Dean?” 

“Uhhh.” Dean looked up from his spot on the couch to the newly hung door. Cas was squinting at his handy work, opening and closing with a great deal of scrutiny.

“Yeah. It uh, it looks straight. Thanks for pitching in.” Dean fished around in the warm pile of laundry that sat beside him on the couch. Enough had been enough and he’d decided to take all the funky linens to the local laundromat. 

And since he was going to be there anyway, he threw in the bags of alternate clothes he and Sam always traveled with. Their usual wear was all pretty much the same, but they often needed things like fancy socks or undershirts when pulling the whole federal agent deal. It was a fancy sock he held in one hand now while he dug around for the matching pair, but the pile was pretty big.

“It’s the least I can do, Dean. I’m afraid I haven’t been as helpful in this situation as I had hoped.” Cas shut the door gently and slumped his shoulders, then turned back to look apologetically at Dean. And Dean’s heart sank. Cas shouldn’t look so defeated. Cas was like family.

“Hey, come on. I uh. I could use your help with folding stuff.” Cas brightened and considered the small couch and the pile of laundry taking up the space next to Dean. 

“Oh, uh. Here.” Dean scooped it all up and piled it on his lap and chest instead, clearing a spot. The clean smelling clothes and linens seeped their warmth into Dean, reminding him a little of home. Actual home where they weren’t living out of their bags and motels. He paused in his search for the missing sock and just let himself relax under the warm, safe weight of the laundry for a moment.

That is until he felt an angel’s hand sink into the pile to brush against his ribs. His stomach tightened, suddenly very aware of how close Cas was sitting. He watched as Cas pulled out the matching sock Dean still had in his hand.

“Uh. Thanks.” Dean took the matching sock, rolling them together before tossing the ball into the laundry bag. He swallowed and tried to catch a glance of Cas sitting to the right before carefully selecting another sock in his hand.

“So uh. Cas. How’s Heaven going? I mean, I know you’ve been down here for a while. Are you missing it?” Dean held his breath, able to see Cas staring at him out of his periphery. The angel sunk his hand back into the pile and slipped his fingers down Dean’s thigh before dragging the matched sock up again. 

“I will always have a place there. There’s much to do.” Cas just dropped the sentence, frowning as he thinks it over and balls the socks together.

Dean lifted his brows, finally looking over at Cas. “Come on, man. That’s a “but” just waiting to happen.”

Cas huffed through a little smirk and met Dean’s gaze. “But. Do you ever want more, Dean?”

“What?” Dean’s heart skipped. Did he mishear Cas? Was he accidentally bringing his fantasies into the real world? He sunk his hands into the pile of laundry, answering carefully.

“You mean for things to be different? They just aren’t. We gotta play the hand we got dealt.” Dean gazed at the angel’s eyes, seeing patience and affection directed back at him. He felt entirely too comfortable with letting his eyes drift to the angel’s lips. It was this giant snuggly laundry pile’s fault.

“Don’t misunderstand, Dean. I love my brothers and sisters. They are indeed a part of me as is my commitment to Heaven. But Dean, there is nothing wrong with wanting more.”

“Uh, like what?” Dean could hear his voice shifting lower while he tried to shut up the side of his brain that was mocking this entire conversation. 

Cas just slid his hand into the pile again. Dean didn’t know where it would end up or if he’d start having a very inappropriate reaction in his pants soon. Cas’ hand dug down deep to find Dean’s, his fingers tentatively brushing against Dean’s knuckle. “Well, to start. Did you know that my brethren don’t approve of my fondness for hamburgers?”

There was something about not being able to see the act. Not having to admit it was happening. Just him and Cas, like usual. Catching up about a case, or things in Heaven. Hands hidden and buried under a pile of clothes.

“That sucks of them.” Dean’s fingers twitched, opening his hand slightly and leaving it faced slightly upward.

“It does. They don’t understand the purpose of eating hamburgers, even when I explain how happy they make me.” Cas tucks his fingers into Dean’s palm, squeezing gently. 

There’s utter quiet with them in the room as both forget to keep up the pretense of talking. Instead they just stare into each other’s eyes, faces only inches apart. This warm, safe feeling is just bubbling up from Dean’s core even as he feels his heart hammering in his chest.

There’s a strange sense of optimism, like maybe they could have nice things for once.

Cas’ eyes snap to the door just seconds before it splinters at the hinges - again, and goes skidding on the floor - again. Sam is raging through the door, making some frustrated noise.

“Dammit, Sammy! This is why we can’t have nice things!”

“Shut the Hell up! We need to fix me so I can have sex with Jody!”

\------


	7. Chapter 7

“What do you mean you can’t have sex with her? The whole desperate puppy angle seemed like it was working. And don’t think we all didn’t notice you rolling around in the dirt out there so she’ll clean you up.” 

Dean sat across from Sam around the small kitchen table, watching him cautiously. Dean kept his posture purposefully casual, leaning back in his chair while Cas stood over by the stove, boiling water for some herbal crap tea that Sam would probably love.

“I mean she won’t have sex with me!” Sam slammed his palms down on the table that made the whole kitchen tremble a little, the mugs in the cupboards clinking. Cas looked over to Dean, waiting until he gets a little nod that everything is still okay.

“Why? Did your moose junk scare her off? Wait.” Dean suddenly sobered, then leaned in. “You didn’t get moose junk, did you Sammy?”

“What? No! I mean, she won’t have sex with me while I can’t think straight.” 

“That is admirable of her, considering how important free will is to all of us.” Cas sat down next to Dean, holding a steaming mug close. 

“I know, all right? She’s right and I get it. Guys, she’s not just some lady, she’s JODY. With her holster, and pixie cut, and have you seen her butt?”

Sam huffed and slammed his head down on the wooden table. His mop hair and antlers took up much of the space while he groaned into the table top. Sam rocked his antlers back and forth, causing the the rustic table to wobble and groan.

“I mean, it's an okay butt. Sure, so I've noticed it and maybe if we were on a deserted island or some-” Dean starts in as Sam bellows and grips the edges of the table hard enough to splinter in places. He levels his wild gaze at Dean, visibly trying to contain his outburst.

“DON’T TALK ABOUT HER BUTT! You're not allowed. Just try NOT TALKING, DEAN.”

“I have to agree with Sam on this, Dean. Perhaps it would be better if you didn’t talk about your attraction to others.”

Dean was about to make some snarky comment on how anyone plans on shutting him up, but then he catches Cas’ expression. Cas looks cool, eyes narrow and heavy lidded with one eyebrow raised. He’s seen this look before. Usually before getting slammed against a wall by a pissed off angel.

Cas’ hand finds his knee under the table. His fingertips explore the inside seam of Dean’s jeans, following the raised denim trail up to his thigh. Dean just stares in disbelief at Cas as he smiles subtly and turns back to face Sam. Cas kneads the muscle of Dean’s thigh, working his way higher.

“Sam, perhaps if we investigated who or what had set up the cairn in the first place we may find a way to speed this up or tie it to some other object.”

Dean flushed in a strange mix of embarrassment and arousal as Cas calmly discussed matters with his brother sitting across from them. Cas’ fingers slipped and dragged closer to the head of Dean’s surprise erection. Dean doesn’t look down at the traitor in his pants and also can’t seem to make eye contact with his brother as his lap is being molested. He just keeps staring at Cas’ lips even after he’s done talking.

Sam looks skeptically between Cas and Dean, even in his current mental state picking up on the fact that Dean did as he was told and is managing not to interrupt. 

“You mean you guys didn’t kill the thing that’s been terrorizing the town? You just assumed it stopped because Sam came down with a case of antlers?” Jody said as she turned the corner into the kitchen, unclear just how much of this conversation she’d overheard.

Sam hopped up out of his chair at the sound of Jody’s voice, his eager and hopeful puppy side back in action before Jody pushed his shoulders back into the seat. He sits in the chair, looking up at her attentively before whining and palming himself through his sweats.

“Oh Lord. Okay, so I'll hit up the local law enforcement, see what I can find.” Jody’s strength is clearly no match for Sam’s as he pops up again out of his chair despite her holding him down.

“I’ll go with you!”

“No.” Dean and Jody say at the same time. 

“I can help!” Sam argues as Jody’s lighter touch compels him back down into the chair, again.

“Sam, aside from your appearance, you following Jody is likely not to be productive in fixing your curse. You will undoubtedly be tempted to take advantage of your privacy the moment you’re alone.”

Dean was having a hard time concentrating while Cas explained all this to Sam. Mostly because Cas dragged his hand over the bulge in his pants before pulling away, leaving his erection to strain at his zipper untouched. Did Cas really just use his libido to diffuse a fight with his brother?

“So, where does that leave us?” Dean frowns, turning to look only at Cas.

“You’ll go with Jody.” Cas nodded coolly, as though he had all the answers.

“And you’ll go…?”

“With Sam, of course. To investigate the cairn in the forest.” Cas replied, leaning a little closer.

“Right, of course.” Dean felt the sinking disappointment set in. If he could just get five minutes alone with Cas he might be able to figure out what the Hell was going on with them. Or at least might be able to do more of whatever had just happened. “You’ll go with Sam.”

“Of course.” Cas very subtly smiled while Dean grumped.

“Right.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Life gets in the way. This is more of a refresher chapter for me so I can hopefully get back in the swing of things.

Moonlight filtered through the trees, dappling over Sam and Cas as they made their way back to the origin of Sam’s issues. At least his current issues, mused Cas as he watched Sam’s dramatic silhouette work his way through the brush. He looked other-worldly with his halo of messy hair and antlers; not to mention the body of a hardened warrior. 

Sam stopped at the opening of a small meadow, scenting the air. Cas froze behind him, taking in his surroundings and whispering in a gravelly voice, “What is it? Are we close?”

“Just something about this place. Hold on.” Sam grabbed a hold of several small trees and began snapping them in two like they were twigs.

“Sam, not again.” 

Sam could practically hear the disapproving eye roll in the tone of Cas’ voice but he couldn’t seem to stop piling up the ruined branches. This was the third such pile of disturbed foliage that he’d felt compelled to build as they were staking out new areas.

“Look, I’m sorry. I don’t know WHY. Maybe I didn’t make the last ones big enough. Or - or maybe -” Sam frowned and turned away from Cas to yank down the front of his sweats.

“Sam, what are you doing?” Cas squinted in quiet disbelief as Sam urinated around the pile of broken branches. Sam finished up and nodded at his handy work before tucking himself away again. He turns back to face Cas and pauses, eyeing Cas’ expression. “What?”

“Did you just mark your territory?” 

\----

Sheriff Mills and Dean found themselves being shown into the back of the sheriff station that was thrumming with chaotic energy. The phones were ringing off the hook, folks were submitting reports in loud voices and several people were attempting to safely corner and remove a fox that had slipped in.

“We could sure use some extra help. We’ve never had landslides like this before.”  
Deputy Carl ushered them into his office, looking nervously over at a map with several red push pins stuck into it roughly in the shape of a C.

“Whoa, wait. What makes you think it’s landslides?” Dean gave the Deputy a measuring look before studying the map.

“Folks who have been in town report the whole road being gone. Streets they’ve driven all their life, just disappearing along the way.”

“Disappearing into what?” Sheriff Jody asked as she nudged a few printed photographs apart on the Deputy’s desk.

“Well, just into the forest. Trees that couldn’t possibly have grown there. Only explanation would be a massive landslide, right?”

Jody frowned at the pictures, considering the border where paved streets suddenly become lichen covered granite rocks and massive pines. There’s even a freaking doe wandering in and out of the trees in these shots, apparently unaware of the photographer. 

“Where are these taken from?” Jody looked up from the photos on the desk, stepping over to the map and resting her hands on her belt.

“We’ve got pictures of all the affected sites. Here, and all through here. If these landslides keep up we might lose our main road out.”

Dean gave Jody a frown that she mirrored back to him before thanking the Deputy and telling him they’d stay in touch. 

Dean stared at his phone, weighing the odds at Sam even remembering to bring his phone along in his current state before deciding to just pick Cas. It barely rings before Dean hears a long suffering sigh in his ear.

“Don’t you ever tire of urinating?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Frequent urination? Hell, man. Check early, check often.” Dean chuckled to himself, glancing at Jody across the car who gives him a look eerily reminiscent of Sam’s bitch face. He loses the smirk and puts Cas on speaker.

“Dean? What should I check often?” 

“Nothing, Cas. What’s happening on your end?” Cas knelt in front of the crudely piled rocks, peering at rusty red and mustard yellow pictographs drawn over the rough surface. There was a prominent and identifiable moose pictograph featured on the highest rock. Around the pile Cas could spot symbolic images of several more of North America’s indigenous species, some long since extinct. 

“We’ve found the cairn site, Dean. Sam is…” Castiel looked up to see Sam finish marking his territory and stare broodingly out into the darkness of the forest. “...keeping watch.”

Castiel ran his finger tips over the symbolic image of what could only be a wooly mammoth on one of the supporting rocks. 

“I believe this cairn is in fact an unactivated spell. The spiritual energy currently residing in Sam was meant to be the charge and final component. Based on the number of other honored animal spirits, I would say there may be several more sites.”

“Final component, you get that?” Dean’s muffled voice could be heard through the phone, followed by Jody mentioning something about “other locations”.

“Cas? Hey, it’s Jody. Local law enforcement has spotted about ten of these reclaimed forested areas surrounding the city. Are you saying each one could be a spell brought on by one of these cairns?”

“That would most likely be the cause, yes.”

Jody’s voice could be heard more clearly as she leaned in to the phone. “So what happens if we complete the circle by unloading Sam’s moose back into this cairn?”

“That would be bad.”

“Bad why, Cas?” Dean prodded.

“All of our molecules would suddenly be torn apart and used to rapidly reform plants and megafauna from the Pleistocene.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Egon.”


	10. Chapter 10

“You’ve got one hell of a straight man, Dean.” Jody chuckles at Dean, still holding the phone out between them in the Impala. Dean is just about to make some joke about being here all week and tipping your waitress when Cas’ gravelly voice comes through the speaker.

“I am not straight.”

Dean chokes out a nervous laugh and shrugs to Jody. He’s not sure why this is making him so nervous. It’s not like Cas just outted him or anything. Hell, Cas might not even know what he’s talking about. Like one of those lost in translation things. As the excuses run through Dean’s mind he awaits some ribbing or needling from Jody. For her part she only waves her hand as to indicate moving on. “So uh. Anyway. The case.” 

Jody purses her lips and gives a little nod. “Sam? Can you hear me?” There’s a bit of shuffle and muffled bickering as the phone changes hands.

“Jody?” Sam’s delighted voice comes across the phone.

“I’m here, too, you know.” Dean grumbles as they come up on the turn for the cabin. Jody rolls her eyes and whacks him with a rolled up map.

“Sam? We have reason to believe that it’s not safe for you to be there.” 

“Thing is, I feel like I could take on anything! I mean, if something came up. Shouldn’t I be putting this whole spirit energy to some good use and crush a monster or two?”

“Well, Dean and I are headed back to the cabin” - *snap* - “to do some research and I could really use that famous Winchester brain of yours. Sam? Hello?”

“Jody, Sam dropped the phone and ran off. Whatever you said worked.”

Dean let out a bark of laughter directed at Jody as he pulls the Impala up to the cabin and puts her in park.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at. You’re not allowed inside until I convince him you haven’t put the moves on me.” Jody swung her door open to get out and set the phone down in her place.

\------  
Dean sat in the Impala, listening to her engine tick as it cooled down. He tapped the steering wheel and considered turning the radio on to pass the time. Cas’ tinny voice startles him out of it.

“You didn’t, right?” 

“Fuck, Cas. I didn’t know you were still on the line.” Dean looked over at the cell still counting up the seconds on this particular call.

“I am. I don’t have much else to do at the moment. I should stay at the cairn site in case someone comes back to try again.”

“Aw, sorry you got stuck on guard duty, Cas.”

“I don’t mind waiting by myself but I do appreciate hearing your voice, Dean. Will you please keep me company?”

Dean glanced around, not seeing Jody or his brother anywhere. He locked the doors to the Impala and slid down onto the front seats, placing the phone on his chest. 

“Yeah, uh. I can do that. What do you want to talk about?”

“Anything really. I enjoy having a phone but sometimes I do prefer you praying to me.”

Dean chuckles deep in his chest, bouncing the phone a little. “What do you mean? I always sucked at it. No thees or thous and it was usually about needing a bailout.”

“Oh no, Dean. Not the ones where others were listening. The ones that you would send me about how pleased you were with a burger before eating it. Or the one where you heard your two favorite songs back to back on something called a Two For Tuesday. I remember an overwhelming sense of joy singing through me that day.”

That warm, safe feeling sunk back into Dean’s heart, under the weight of the phone. He hadn’t said these prayers aloud, merely thought of how he would have liked to share the experience with Cas. 

Dean smiled a moment in the silence before trying to focus on a simple prayer. _Can you hear me, Cas?_

“I’m here, Dean. I can hear you.”

Dean bit his lip, snorting at his own joke before making it, then concentrates it into a prayer.

Castiel laughs good naturedly through the phone. “The same thing I always wear, Dean.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dean smiled up at the roof of the Impala. He’d just flirted with Cas, hadn’t he? He waited for the world to come crashing down around him. Still, the world persisted as Dean waited in the silence of the car.

He probably shouldn’t keep egging Cas on given how handsy he’d been last time they were in person. Maybe Dean’s bad influence had finally rubbed off on Cas and he simply thought it was appropriate behavior to hold someone’s junk. Like holding hands or something. 

Come to think of it, there were a lot of things Dean did on a near daily basis that might be misconstrued.

“You’re not always listening though, right? What’s the range on this sort of thing?”

“On hearing your prayers? I don’t believe there is a place in Heaven or Hell that I could not hear you, Dean.”

“Yeah, but what constitutes a prayer?”

“Oh. Um, prayers. Very much what you did just there. Using my name to focus.. on things. Yes. What was the question?”

Dean squinted at the roof of the Impala as Cas rambled into silence, his BS meter going into the red. Was Cas lying? Or just didn’t want to talk about this? He’d never seemed shy about it before.

“So any time I think ‘Gee, Cas hasn’t checked in for a while’ you get that?” Dean had a sinking feeling in his gut at Cas’ dodgy, prolonged silence. 

“No. I um. I know how you value your privacy of your own thoughts so I do try to filter for only what is intended for me.”

Dean’s mind shot straight to the gutter. He thought back to his most recent spank bank material. The images of Cas standing behind him, roughing up his clothing and groping into the front of his unzipped jeans. His heart hammered and he tried to swallow, suddenly realizing what may and may not constitute a prayer.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to come up with the right explanation when his brain was derailed for an entirely other reason. Cas, voice gravelly as ever, whimpered.

“Dean.” Cas’ wrecked voice rang through the phone, followed by a deep breath. His words are chosen carefully as though rehearsed. “There are many facets. To humanity. I understand that fantasy does not equal a desire to act.” 

\-----

“Am I sending you the equivalent of DICK pics right now?” 

“There are images, yes. Ideas, words and sensations. I must admit, I find my body’s reaction to them very distracting.”

Dean’s brain just about flatlined at this new information. Cas’ body had good, old fashioned human reactions to thoughts about sex? Thoughts about sex with him? The idea of Cas being more than the clothes he wears, the knife he wields. Having desires to touch and be touched.

“Dean, I apologize. I should not have mentioned this. I can go back to ignoring the issue.”

A buzzing excitement rushes through Dean’s veins as he feels the stirrings of arousal and shame. He pokes his head up to doing another spot check of the surrounding area. Still no sign of anyone else and it’s not like there’s enough light to see inside the car. He settles back down and undoes his belt.

“Wait, Cas. So, you’re on the job and you can’t exactly act on it, right? But you don’t necessarily want it to stop? Sort of like your little stunt with me at the kitchen table?” He sneaks a hand into the front of his jeans, imagining not his own, but Cas’ penis. Would it be flaccid? Would it be fattening up under his fingers tentative touch as his own was?

“That was different, Dean. I don’t enjoy hearing you discuss hypothetical copulation wit--” Cas abruptly cuts off with a small gasp, the message received. 

“Dean, you. You are. I don’t understand. You know I can-” Cas seems to be having some trouble forming coherent sentences. Dean smirks to himself. Turnabout is fair play after all, right? Dean strokes fingertips over his balls and up his dick, feeling himself grow longer and thicker against the inside of his hand. Sure, it’s not his usual style to be so delicate, but this more about imagining how he would take his time exploring Cas.

“You gotta be quiet if you’re on guard duty, dude.” Dean’s voice dropped an octave, speaking quietly as he began stroking his fingers around his girth playfully. His fist circles his erection finally as he gives his first tentative thrust up. The leather seat of the Impala creaks once, then again as Dean tries to keep his breath even.

“Yes--I. I think I understand. ” Cas groans softly into the phone, adopting Dean’s hushed tone. “But Dean, this is becoming distracting and somewhat painful. Should I. Should I will it away?”  
Cas sounds almost sad at the prospect. What did he mean “will it away”?

“Cas, is that what you’ve been doing all this time? Just “I Dream Of Genie” blink and your boner’s gone?” Dean frowned at the thought of losing this lifeline to something relatable in Cas. Something base and human. Something they could share.

“It seemed like the easiest solution. If I did not I would find myself distracted too often to. To. To accomplish. Anything. Dean, please.” Cas’ voice was sounding more breathy and desperate.

“I’m here. Just uh. Follow my lead. Are you touching yourself?” Dean swirled his thumb around his head, feeling pleasure and heat shiver up his groin all the way to his scalp. He needed to slow this down a little, for Cas. Make sure he came first. 

“I am. I am now. Tell me how, Dean.”

“Just imagine it’s my hand, okay?” Dean whispered hoarsely as he watched the tip of his swollen head disappear into and thrust out of his fist. He tried to focus on the fevered flush of his skin. On the electric jolts of pleasure zinging up his spine. The idea of tasting Cas’ sweat as he imagines licking and kissing up his torso.

“Dean! I can. I can feel. You. Please, more. I want more, Dean.”

Hearing Cas’ wrecked voice just spurs Dean on. He gropes up his own shirt, tearing it away to run his free hand hungrily over skin. His fingernails dig and scrabble at his hip bones, imagining that he’s finding purchase to guide the thrusting of his own hips up again and again. His pace picks up as the leather of the Impala squeaks and the tire suspension rocks.

“Fuck! Cas, you gotta come for me. I’m close. Mmh.” Dean bites his lip as he tosses back his head, imagining Cas on top of him, tongue laving his ear with a guttural moan.

“D-Dean! Oh, Dean!” Cas’ tinny voice cries out from the phone in a series of gasps and moans and Dean can’t hold it in any longer. He thrusts faster and grips himself tighter as unbelievable pleasure floods over him and pulls out the longest orgasm of his life. 

He’s left gasping and boneless on the front seat of the Impala while he picks apart which breath is his and which belongs to the solid weight of the phone still resting above his heart.

“Dean. That was. That was very enjoyable.” 

Dean laughed and scrubbed his hand over his face and hair. What the Hell was he doing? And why was he getting off better now than he had in years? 

No sooner had he propped himself up on an elbow to grope around for a napkin, did he hear a snapping from outside in the forest. 

“Hold on Cas. I hear something. Might be Sammy.” Dean squinted out into the blackness of the surrounding night while he cleaned himself up. Nothing moved outside and he was beginning to wonder if he’d imagined it. Moments stretched out as the air became oppressive. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he heard the breath of something else.

A face, not two feet from the driver’s side window rose into view. It had the rough shape of a human but dark eyes, broad nose and what looked like a dislocated jaw. Long, bone-white protrusions distorted the mouth, leaving the lips loose enough to accommodate the gaping maw.

“Holy shit!” He said eloquently as he laid onto the horn, honking for dear life.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam rounded the grove of trees that hid away the small cabin, seeing the Impala in the dim light. The muscle car squeaked suspiciously as he approached the window. Sam's blood boiled, anticipating the sight of Jody and his brother getting better introduced in the back seat.

Instead he saw only his brother urgently moving his hands down his own pants. Sam cringed and blushed, instantly losing the anger that had driven him this far. His plan now was only to back up slowly and quietly to get into the cabin. He almost made it away before hearing his brother moan "Cas".

\---

Jody looked up from the laptop as Sam loomed in the door frame.   
"What's up? You look like you saw a ghost. Or, you know. Something that would scare you like a normal person." Sam frowns in mock offense. 

"You don't think I'm a normal person?" His joke died as he said it, something nagging at him.

"I was just thinking, maybe with all that's been going on I've missed some things. You know? Like maybe I should talk to Dean. See if he's okay." Sam came over and crowded Jody on the couch, tucking his knees up under his chin. Jody had the laptop in front of her, casually looking up "landslides" and "totem spirits".

"Dean's all grown up. What makes you think he can't take care of himself?" 

Sam huffs out a laugh to this as he shakes his head. "Oh, he can take care of himself." He adds with a disturbed grimace and a measure of finality.

"I just mean, what if I've been so wrapped up in all of this--" Sam gestures to his own antlers to illustrate, then moves the laptop to the floor and scoots his long legs over Jody's legs. Jody screws her mouth to the side and raises an eyebrow as Sam all but climbs into her lap and hugs her shoulders.

"That maybe I haven't noticed what the people around me really want? Maybe I'm way off in assuming I know what... or who people want." Sam searches Jody's eyes for a little too long for them to still be talking about Dean.

Jody lets out a defeated sigh and pats Sam's back. 

"We're going to find a fix for this, okay Sam? Until then, just know that you are... extremely want-able, okay?"

"Yeah?" His smile all but lights up the room as he leans in to place small, careful kisses on Jody's cheek. Then neck.

"Yeah, maybe. What about doing research? You stole my laptop's spot." Jody rolls her eyes and smirks as she "endures" the barrage of happy kisses. 

They both look up in some alarm as the Impala's horn blares and Dean begins swearing.

\----


	13. Chapter 13

Dean honked on the horn as he scrambled across the seat and reached for the knife in his jacket. He could hear Cas' tinny voice through the phone calling his name, then "Dean, I believe someone or something is watching me. Do you need me there?" 

"Just make sure it stays away from that cairn site, Cas." 

The creature punches through the driver's side window, shattering bits of glass over the seat and phone while Dean reaches behind himself to open the passenger door. Once out of the Impala, Dean can see the entire creature; the entire woman. She is covered in layers of rags which move with her, adding to her monstrous feline appearance. She growls and rounds the Impala. Her distorted lips sneer back over two saber-like teeth and her wide, dark eyes search over Dean. 

"Your'not'ss'moose" she says around the the mouth-full of teeth. She lunges at him, slamming him into the side of the Impala. His knife thrust diverts a clawed fistful to his face.

"And you're not my type." He locks forearms with her and pivots to hurl her away. She lands, unsurprisingly, on her feet; crouched down and ready to strike again.

"Sssmilodon'gif'me'strengthf" Her eyes seem to glow in the dark as though gaining Smilodon's blessing. She springs as Dean, claws raking across his head and face. Dean turns his head away from the pain, twisting his upper body to sink the blade past the layers of rags and into her rib cage. His ear is ringing from impact, and he can tell he's bleeding heavily on that side. She stumbles back from him and pulls the knife from her side with a roar. 

As if on cue, Cas appears, crouching by Dean's side. He reaches out two fingers to touch Dean's forehead with a worried expression. Immediately the lacerations are gone, along with that ringing in his ear. 

There's a deep bellow and everyone's attention is drawn to the porch where Sam stands. He bellows again; a deep reverberation that only partly seems to be coming from him. It's as though the spirit of the moose were rising up all around Sam. Just behind him, Jody stands with a tranq gun aimed and ready to take down the woman.

"Thiss'iss'pointlesss - I'will'take'the'moossse." Smilodon reaches into the rags around her middle and pulls out a dirty looking, fabric bag as she begins chanting something. Her arms are open waiting for Sam to come at her. 

"Sammy, no!" Dean reaches out, knowing a hex bag when he sees it but Sam has just lowered his antlers and looks ready to charge right into the Smilodon's path. The witch winds up, showing impeccable aim despite the stab wound to her ribs as she hurls the hex bag at Sam. 

There's a flutter of wings and a flap of tan fabric as Cas positions himself. The night lights up in bright blue around Cas as he is struck by the hex bag instead of Sam. The light explodes outward and the angel falls to the ground in a tan heap.

"Cas!" Dean is on his feet rushing over and dragging Cas out of the fray as Sam rams into the witch, antlers first. 

"Cas, man. You okay? What did she hit you with?" Dean propped Cas up against the Impala, hands checking over Cas's head and neck. His eyes flutter open, but his gaze seems confused. 

"Dean, I - I believe that was meant to untie the moose aspect from Sam." He managed to groan out, head visibly spinning while Sam and the witch continued fighting. "She needs that spirit to finish the work we found in the forest."

"Okay, man. But what about you? You with me? Cas?" 

"Dean, it felt very much like my grace being banished - far-flung. I can feel its tug but only as a kite string. It feels - so very far away." Cas' eyes widen and he grasps after Dean's hands, holding on as though blind. Maybe being graceless felt like suddenly going blind. Dean stays crouched down, hanging on to Cas' hands just as desperately. 

"I'm here, Cas. M'here."

\---

Jody circled around the fray, positioning herself for a shot that wouldn't hit Sam's back (by far the largest target). She wasn't sure a dart would make it through those swirling rags the witch wore, so she took a breath and waited for the shot. The witch had climbed Sam, one clawed hand hanging onto his antler, the other grasping at his upper arm. The witch dropped her jaw and leaned in close to sink those long teeth into Sam just as Jody landed two tufted darts into her neck.

The Smilodon dropped off Sam into a stagger as Jody landed one more into her shoulder. The witch began chanting and backing up as Sam righted himself.

"Giff'me'the'sstrengthff'of'your'mantle" The witch's eyes glowed once more as she ran back into the forest at inhuman speeds.


End file.
